Mystic Force Do Once More With Feeling
by HollowShadowWolf
Summary: When Toby finds a strange book in his office at the Rock Porium, something strange happens to the people of Briarwood when Xander reads the text.
1. Teaser

A/N:Hey all. This will be my first fan fiction up here (try saying that 10 times fast when your hyper), and although I have others, this is the first one I have finished. The idea just suddenly came to me one day and I hope you all like it. And if you don't, well tuff. If you do like please review. You know the little button at the bottom. Anyway I tried to stay true to the episode and left most of the dialogue the same but you'll see that when I put it up. Anyway as they say, "On with the show."

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mystic Force, that is the privilege of Disney, and I don't own Buffy, that is the luxury of the lovely Mr. Joss Whedon.

SUMMARY: When Toby finds a strange book in his office at the Rock Porium, something strange happens to the people of Briarwood when Xander reads the text.

Teaser

In the Rock Porium, the Mystic Rangers and Leelee worked away as customers flitted in and out. Vida Rocca stood at the DJ Decks listening to some beats, Nick Russell and Leelee stood stacking CD's onto shelves, Madison Rocca manned the cash register, taking money from a customer who had just bought a Disturbed CD, while Chip Thorn stood with a piece of bamboo twirling it like a Bo Staff and Xander Bly sat on a chair with a comic in hand

'supervising' everyone. Their manager Toby came out of his office holding a big leather bound book.

"For once your all here," he said, "Come take a look at this." All six walked over to Toby who had placed the book on a table.

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know," Toby said, "I just found it in my office." All seven stared at the book.

"Let's open it and see what it is," Chip said.

The others shrugged and Nick opened the book. On the front page, fancy writing was scrawled all over and in huge letter was 'WARNING' at the top. The Rangers looked at each other.

"'_Warning. Any man or woman brave enough to venture forth through the pages of this book, do so at your own risk. For through this book are the written words of others who sought not to remember these times. If you wish to relive these events read on but heed this warning and go no further as it shall all end in tragedy.__'_" Everyone looked at each other as Vida stopped reading.

"Well I'm going to heed the warning and go help some customers," Toby said, turning and walking over to a male customer.

"Me too," Leelee said going back to the shelves and began to stock them again. The other Rangers looked at each other.

"I can't believe Toby and Leelee thought that was real," Nick said.

"Yeah, it'll be some kids playing a joke," Xander replied.

"I don't know guys," Maddie said, "It seems pretty genuine." Xander grinned at her.

"Come on what harm could happen?" Xander said and he flipped a page.

The others looked to see the same handwriting on one page while on the other was a picture. In the picture a Demon stood on a stage with a young girl while an older woman stood below the stage. Others stood to the sides. Xander began to read.

"'_When life's a song, secrets are revealed. When life's a song, people pay the price. When life's a song, there's no telling what can happen. Lives are ruined, cities are destroyed and friendships break. Even when life's a song, nothing is safe, no one is safe and lives are lost. So say the words to begin the song and relive the tale of the Slayer and Co.'" _Xander looked to the bottom of the page_. "'Heed the words of the Demon and sing it all, Once More, With Feeling.'" _Xander looked at the others who all laughed.

"See," Nick said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly the book began to glow bright red. The Rangers looked at each other and back to the book. A red seal, which wasn't of the Mystics or Dark Magic, burst from the pages and spread across the shop going through everything and everyone in its path. The seal continued out through the Rock Porium and right across Briarwood, through the forest hitting the mystical creatures and even into Rootcore. When the book stopped glowing the Rangers looked at it.

"We have to go to Udonna," Vida said. The others nodded and Chip grabbed the book. They ran out of the Rock Porium.

"We'll be back soon Toby," Maddie yelled as they left.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after them, "What was that?"

He shook his head and went back to his customers who were all as shocked as he was. He looked at Leelee who shrugged.

The Rangers entered Rootcore and as the dragon's mouth closed they could hear voices.

"Udonna," Chip yelled. The Rangers walked into the open area to see Clare, Daggeron and Udonna deep in conversation. They looked up as the Rangers entered.

"Did you guys get hit by that seal too?" Maddie asked. They nodded.

"It seems to be some powerful magic to get into Rootcore," Udonna said.

"Do you know what happened?" Daggeron asked. Chip placed the book on the table.

"Well Toby found this book in his office," he said.

"Yeah and when our thick as a log here," Vida said indicating to Xander who hung his head, "Read the words on the first page after not heeding the warning, the red seal just flew from the book." Udonna walked over to the book and opened the first page. A look of shock and recognition flashed over her face.

"What is it Udonna?" Daggeron asked walking over to look at the book.

"This is the Book of the Forgotten," she said, pointing to the book.

"I read about that," Clare said, "It holds all the events certain people would rather forget as a record of the forgotten times." The others looked at her. "What?" she said.

"But I thought the Book of the Forgotten was cast away by wizards when the events began to become too literal?" Daggeron asked, a quizzical look on his face. Udonna nodded.

"Yes it was but I believe things won't happen like that if anything does happen," she said, "The Book has spent too much time gathering dust."

"So do you think anything will happen?" Nick said.

"I don't know Nick."

Before anyone could say anything else, a red mist seeped into Rootcore. Everyone slumped to the floor asleep. In the forest the mystical creatures, birds and insects were all asleep. In the town everyone in there cars, on the street, even Toby and Leelee in the Rock Porium lay asleep on the floor. There was only silence before the world began to ripple.

A/N: There you go, the first installment. Go to Youtube and type in my user name **SPDShadow **to find the opening credits to this. Now please click on the little button down there and give me a review. Pretty please. By the way when we enter the world of Buffy, everything will be in script format. That's not usually how I write but its easier when telling apart the bits I write from the pieces that were real episodes. Plus it was an eaier job for me.

-Archangel/Caitlin


	2. Act I

A/N: Wow. Three reviews already. +Jaw drops+ This is so cool. Well I better be the good author and answer all.

**bobmanv2.0-**Thank-you and don't worry I will definitely finish this.

**Yellow dino ranger**- I hope you enjoyed them and thanks for the review.

**leeta468- **I love that someone loves my work and it's so cool to see another Caitlin. Rock on!

Now I want to clear one thing up before I carry on. I know you will all be wondering why on Earth, Chip plays the role of Tara when he's a guy and Tara's a woman.

**Archangel: **'Cause your insane.

**Caitlin: **Shut up. And yes I'm clinically insane but that's not the point. I put chip as Tara because I mainly wanted to gave the pairs I would have loved to have seen in the show in my fic. I wanted Nick and Maddie so Maddie plays Buffy and Nick plays Spike. I wanted Vida and Chip so Vida plays Willow and Chip plays Tara. Got it. P.S. Leelee and Xander was a fluke. J Anyway here's Act 1 so enjoy.

Cast List:

Madison Rocca as Buffy

Nick Russell as Spike

Xander Bly as Xander

Leelee as Anya

Vida Rocca as Willow  
Chip Thorn as Tara

Daggeron as Giles

Koragg as Sweet

Necrolai as Henchman 1

Imperius as Henchman 2

Morticon as Henchman 3

Udonna as Young Woman

Phineus as Man

Toby as Dancing Man

Ben as Handsome Man

**Act I**

Open in Maddie's bedroom, morning. The words "_Once More, With Feeling_" splash across the screen in the style of an old movie musical. Pan down to reveal an old-fashioned alarm clock (the kind with actual bells). The clock hits 7:00 and the alarm goes off.

Reveal Maddie in bed, rolling over to glare at the clock. She reaches over, picks it up, looks at it.

((Overture))

The overture music is a medley of the musical themes from the rest of the episode. As it plays, we see the following action:

Begins with Vida walking across her bedroom, then she turns and goes back the way she came. Grabs a sweater from a chair and exits into the bathroom. As she goes, we see Chip making the bed. He finds the herb that Vida used to do the "forget" spell. Chip picks it up, sniffs it, smiles.

Pan to the hallway. Clare runs out of her room and over to the bathroom door. She knocks on the door while jumping from foot to foot as if she has to pee. Vida comes out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Clare rushes into the bathroom.

Pan across the hallway again to reveal Maddie still lying in bed, awake.

Cut to Rootcore. Overture music continues. Xander and Leelee are looking at a bridal magazine, smiling and talking (we don't hear their dialogue).

Pan across to Clare standing by the bookshelves looking at a book. Daggeron comes over and takes the book away. Clare looks annoyed. Daggeron gestures with the book and she walks off.

Pan to the round table where we see Vida and Chip looking at a book together and taking notes. Pan further and we see Maddie sitting next to Chip, sketching on a pad.

Daggeron comes over and holds a large axe in Maddie's line of sight. Then he gestures with his head toward the back and walks away. Maddie puts down her sketch pad, gets up and follows Daggeron toward the workout room, taking off her sweater as she goes.

((Overture Ends))

Cut to the graveyard, night. Maddie walks along, looking around. Suddenly she begins to sing!

((Song: "Going Through the Motions/Alive"))

MADDIE: (verse one)  
_Every single night, the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right._

A Hidiac appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Maddie. She spins him around, continues singing.

MADDIE:  
_I've been making shows of_punch _trading blows_  
_Just hoping no one knows_ kick, grabs Hidiac and throws him behind her  
_That I've been going through the motions  
Walking through the part._

Maddie pulls a stake from her jacket pocket. The Hidiac attacks her from behind and she stakes him without looking back.  
MADDIE: _Nothing seems to penetrate my heart._

She resumes walking and singing.

MADDIE: (verse two)  
_I was always brave, and kind of righteous.  
Now I find I'm wavering._

We see two Hidiacs and a Styxoid gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The Hidiacs see Maddie and attack.  
MADDIE:  
_Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just_punches a Hidiac  
_Doesn't mean a thing._punches second Hidiac  
HIDIAC 1:  
_She ain't got that swing._

The Hidiac punches Maddie and she goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside her. She lies there on her back. Sound of crickets chirping.

MADDIE: _Thanks for noticing._

She continues lying there as the two Hidiacs and the Styxoid begin to do a dance.

HIDIACS AND STYXOID:  
_She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately we can tell_Maddie gets up and grabs the sword  
_That she's just going through the motions_  
STYXOID:  
_Going through the motions._

Maddie pulls Hidiac 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword.

HIDIAC 2: _Faking it somehow._Maddie pushes him aside, stabs the Styxoid  
STYXOID: _She's not even half the girl she-_looks down at his wound _ow._

The Styxoid falls over. Maddie continues walking, holding the sword.

MADDIE:  
_Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?_

She uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's Ben.

BEN:  
_How can I repay-_  
MADDIE:  
_Whatever._

She turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking.

MADDIE:  
_I don't want to beeeeee..._  
walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops  
_Going through the motions  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be-_  
Hidiac 2 attacks her and she stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Maddie from view, then clears as she sings the final word.

MADDIE: _Aliiiiiive._

((End of song "Going Through The Motions/Alive."))

Wide aerial shot of Maddie standing amidst the gravestones as the Hidiacs dust swirls of with the wind.

Cut to Rootcore, day. Maddie enters.

DAGGERON: (O.S.) Good morning, Maddie!

We see Vida and Chip standing by the Xenotome. Daggeron in background.

VIDA: Oh, hey, did Clare get off to school all right?  
MADDIE: (distracted) What? Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.

Maddie walks farther into Rootcore. We see Xander sitting at the round table holding a donut in each hand.

XANDER: Respect the cruller. And tame the donut!

Leelee passes by en route to the Xenotome.

LEELEE: That's still funny, sweetie.

Leelee goes behind the Xenotome. Daggeron looks in the box of donuts, takes one out, takes a bite.

MADDIE: So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?

Daggeron and Xander shake their heads "no," continue eating donuts.

MADDIE: Good! Good. (awkwardly) Uh, so, did anybody ... uh ... last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?

Daggeron stops chewing. Everyone stares at Maddie for a moment.

XANDER: Merciful Zeus!

Vida, Chip, and Leelee rush over. Everyone talks at once.

VIDA: We thought it was just us!  
DAGGERON: Well, I sang but I had my guitar at the hotel...  
CHIP: It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like-  
MADDIE: Like you were in a musical!  
CHIP: Yeah!  
DAGGERON: That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the room service chaps.  
VIDA: We did a whole duet about dish washing.  
LEELEE: And we were arguing and, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with coconuts.  
VIDA: There was an entire verse about the cous-cous.  
XANDER: It was very disturbing.

The above is everyone talking at once.

DAGGERON: (to Maddie) What did you sing about?  
MADDIE: (pauses) I don't remember. But i-it seemed perfectly normal.  
XANDER: But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?  
DAGGERON: I don't know. I should look into it.  
VIDA: With the books.  
CHIP: Do we have any books on this?  
XANDER: Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one-

Daggeron begins to sing, interrupting Xander.

((Song: "I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/What Can't We Face"))  
DAGGERON:  
_I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
A dancing demon!  
Neh, something isn't right there._  
VIDA:  
_I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare._Chip doing "jazz hands"  
XANDER:  
_I've got a theory we should work this out._  
LEELEE/CHIP/VIDA/XANDER:  
_It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?_  
XANDER: jumps up  
_It could be witches!  
Some evil witches!_sees Vida's and Chip's expressions  
_Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted,  
Wicca good and love the earth and woman power_  
_and I'll be over here._sits  
LEELEE: _I've got a theory! It could be bunnies!_

Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping.

CHIP: _I've got a-_

Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Leelee.

LEELEE: (shrieking a la Alanis Morissette)  
_Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?_  
playing air guitar  
_Bunnies!  
Bunnies!  
It must be bunnies!_

Fire Heart blasts fire around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring.

LEELEE: (back to original melody)  
_Or maybe midgets._  
VIDA: (quickly sits down beside Daggeron and opens a book)  
_I've got a theory we should work this fast._  
VIDA/DAGGERON:  
_Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed._

Daggeron gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the loft.

MADDIE: _I've got a theory. It doesn't matter._

Daggeron pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Maddie.

MADDIE:  
_What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse?  
We've all been there.  
The same old trips  
Why should we care?_  
ALL EXCEPT DAGGERON:  
_What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute._

Maddie looks at Daggeron throughout this. He watches her too and finally joins in.

ALL:  
_We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die_  
MADDIE:  
_Hey, I've died twice_.

Daggeron smiles, comes down off the ladder.

ALL: _What can't we face if we're together?_  
DAGGERON: (descant) _What can't we face..._  
ALL: _What's in this place that we can't weather?_  
DAGGERON: _...if we're together..._  
ALL: _There's nothing we can't face._  
LEELEE: (sits) _Except for bunnies._

((End of song "I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/What Can't We Face"))

XANDER: (sits) See, okay, that was disturbing.  
VIDA: (sits) I thought it was neat.  
MADDIE: So what is it? What's causing it?  
DAGGERON: I thought it didn't matter.  
MADDIE: Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies.  
LEELEE: Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us? (Maddie turns away) 'Cause that would probably mean a spell or-

Maddie goes to the dragon's head and opens it.

Cut to the forest. Phineus stands outside Rootcore holding a shirt in a dry-cleaning bag.

((Song: "Mustard"))

PHINEUS: (sings)

_They got ... the mustard ... out!_

We see a whole crowd of mystical creatures standing in dance formation holding dry-cleaning bags. They do a synchronized dance, waving the clothing around.

CROWD: (sings)

_They got the mustard out!_

((End of Song: "Mustard"))

Maddie turns back into Rootcore, closes the head.

MADDIE: It's not just us.

Cut to later. Clare enters Rootcore wearing a huge smile.

CLARE: Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at school today.

Reveal the rest of the gang sitting around the table looking at books.

MADDIE: Everybody started singing and dancing?

Clare looks disappointed.

CLARE: I gave birth to a pterodactyl.  
LEELEE: Oh my god, did it sing?

Shot of Vida and Chip whispering to each other.

CLARE: So, you guys too, huh? (walks closer)  
XANDER: So what'd you guys sing about?  
CLARE: (sighs) Math.

Clare puts down her backpack, sits on a stool by the Xenotome. We see Vida whispering in Chip's ear.

CHIP: (loudly) Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text.  
DAGGERON: What text?  
VIDA: You know the volume-y text. You know? The, the murnenfurm report.  
XANDER: The what now?  
CHIP: Oh, there's just a few volumes back at the house that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals.

Clare glances at the stand of the Xenotome, sees a necklace lying there.

CHIP: It might be relevant.  
VIDA: Yeah, we could, um-  
DAGGERON: Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at the moment, so I'm open to anything.

Clare furtively picks up the necklace and puts it in her pocket.

VIDA: Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll give you a call.  
CHIP: Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open.

Cut to Vida and Chip walking through a park. It's sunny and beautiful. Green grass, blue sky, etc.

CHIP: Do we have any books at all at home?  
VIDA: Well, who wants to be cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on...

A couple of young men walk by and look at Vida and Chip as they pass.

VIDA: ...those guys are checking you out.  
CHIP: What? (turns to look) Wh-What are they looking at?  
VIDA: The hotness of you, doofus.  
CHIP: Those boys really thought I was hot? (looks back at them again)  
VIDA: Entirely.  
CHIP: Oh my god. I'm cured! I want the boys!

Chip makes like he's going to run after the guys. Vida grabs him and pulls him back. Chip giggles.

VIDA: Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch.

They stand underneath a tree, leaning on a wooden railing.

CHIP: I'm just ... not used to that. They-they were really looking at me?  
VIDA: (fondly) And you can't imagine what they see in you.  
CHIP: I know exactly what they see in me. You.

((Song: "I'm Under Your Spell"))  
CHIP: (verse one)  
_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light_  
walking out from the shade, lifting his face to the sun  
_Something just isn't right  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily._  
Pan across a little stream with a bridge over it. Vida and Chip are on the bridge. Chip takes Vida's hand and they walk off the bridge onto a path, holding hands.

CHIP: (verse two)  
_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air._

Chip makes a gesture with his arm and white and blue sparkles appear, following his hand with a little tinkling noise.

CHIP:  
_I always took for granted  
I was the only one there._

Vida makes some even more impressive red sparkles with her hand, ending in a small shower of sparks surrounding them both. They smile at each other.

CHIP:  
_But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known._

Chip spins away from Vida. We see a small pond at the edge of the grass. Chip begins to dance.

CHIP:  
_I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you_

A couple of young women are on the grass sunbathing in the background. They get up and begin dancing in sync with Chip.

CHIP:  
_You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You made me believe._  
SUNBATHERS:  
_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh_(etc...)

Vida and Chip spin around in each other's arms. Suddenly they are in their bedroom. They sit down on the bed and look lovingly at each other. The music and background "ahh, ahh" continues.

CHIP:  
_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell_lies down on the bed  
_Surging like the sea_Vida leans over her, smiles  
_Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell_Vida moves downward, disappears out of shot  
_Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
You make me complete!_

Chip's body slowly rises up and hovers over the bed.

CHIP:  
_You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me..._

((End of Song: "I'm Under Your Spell"))

Cut back to Rootcore. Everyone still looking at books.

XANDER: I bet they're not even working.  
MADDIE: Who now?  
XANDER: Vida and Chip. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess to them? I bet they're- (glances at Clare, catches himself) Singing. They're probably singing right now.  
DAGGERON: I'm sure Vida and Chip are making every effort.  
XANDER: _Oh_, yeah.  
MADDIE: Xander!  
CLARE: Maddie, it's okay. I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic.  
MADDIE/XANDER: No it's not!  
CLARE: Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?

Cut to the Rock Porium. It's dark. Toby is tap-dancing across the floor. Cut closer and we see that his expression is scared and desperate. He continues dancing and suddenly bursts into flame, screaming.

He falls to the floor in front of a pair of feet in black shoes and red pants.

Pan up to reveal a demon in a red suit, with purple and silver skin and a pointy chin.

KORAGG: Now that's entertainment.

Blackout.

A/N: O.K. Please press the little button again. Pretty please. Right noe if y'all could go back to Youtube and once again type in my user name **SPDShadow **you can see a new trailer for this. Now it says Coming Soon because I made the trailer about 6 months ago and I don't want to go changing it in case I mess it up. Also I haven't been able to make my proper little video for Ever Howl Studios (which is the production group I made up for all my fan fics) so its just the picture right now. But anyway please help me keep going and review. See ya soon.

-Archangel/Caitlin


	3. Act II

A/N: Well nice to see I'm still popular.

**Archangel: **+Scoffs+

**Caitlin: **Well sort of. Anyways must answer all. That's my nature, nice and friendly.

**Archangel: **+Mutters+ Not mine.

**Caitlin: **Shut it Archie.

**Archangel: **+Growls+

**Caitlin: **Please excuse my split personality. +Glares at Archangel+ But she's… she's.. she's a demon so you do the math. Anyway.

**bluemystic1993: **Why thank-you very much. Don't worry there's more to come.

**eagle219406: **I know some of it doesn't make much sense but it's just for fun. And I didn't even see about Clare. Dammit. I'll fix it just now here anyway but please keep reading.

**leeta468: **Do I have my first fan? Anyway I'm glad your loving it. I laughed when I wrote mustard too.

Anyway please enjoy the second act.

Revised Cast List:

Madison Rocca as Buffy

Nick Russell as Spike

Clare as Dawn

Xander Bly as Xander

Leelee as Anya

Vida Rocca as Willow  
Chip Thorn as Tara

Daggeron as Giles

Koragg as Sweet

Necrolai as Henchman 1

Imperius as Henchman 2

Morticon as Henchman 3

Udonna as Young Woman

Phineus as Man

Toby as Dancing Man

Ben as Handsome Man

**Act II**

Open on exterior shot of Xander's apartment building.  
XANDER VOICEOVER: You want some breakfast, baby?

Cut to the bedroom. Xander and Leelee still in bed.  
LEELEE: You don't have to go to work?  
XANDER: Nah, I shut the crew down for the day. My guys start dancing around me, I don't know if I can deal. It's a flab thing. So, waffles?  
LEELEE: Will you still make me waffles when we're married?  
XANDER: No, I'll only make them for myself, but by California law, you will own half of them. (kisses her) Hey, how about omelettes? I could do an omelette. I've almost got that-

Xander continues talking unintelligibly as Leelee sits up and begins to sing to the camera.

((Song: "I'll Never Tell"))

LEELEE:  
_This is the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine!  
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made, I'll trade for his_  
_The only trouble is_pauses, shakes her head  
_I'll never tell._

Leelee gets up and walks off. Xander sits up in bed and sings to the camera.

XANDER:  
_She is the one  
She's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace._

Leelee returns, sits beside him to put on her slippers. Xander fondles her knee.

XANDER:  
_Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight-_catches himself  
_Embrace! Tight embrace!_hugs her  
_I'll never let her go_Leelee putting slippers on  
_The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that - no.  
I'll never tell._  
BOTH:   
_'Cause there's nothing to tell._

Cut to the two of them leaving the bedroom, emerging into the living room.

LEELEE:   
_He snores_.  
XANDER:   
_She wheezes._  
LEELEE:  
_Say 'housework' and he freezes._  
XANDER: opens the fridge  
_She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe._

Xander picks up a green cheese, sniffs it and makes an "ew" face.

LEELEE:   
_I talk, he breezes._  
XANDER:   
_She doesn't know what pleases._  
LEELEE:   
_His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe!_Xander looks annoyed, closes fridge  
BOTH:  
_The vibe gets kind of scary_  
XANDER:   
_Like she thinks I'm ordinary_  
LEELEE:   
_Like it's all just temporary_  
XANDER:   
_Like her toes are kind of hairy_  
BOTH: giving each other fake smiles  
_But it's all very well  
'Cause god knows, I'll never tell!_

Xander opens the newspaper. The headline on the front page reads: MAYHEM CAUSED. MONSTERS CERTAINLY NOT INVOLVED, OFFICIALS SAY.

LEELEE:  
_When things get rough, he  
Just hides behind his Buffy!_Xander gives her a look  
_Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know._  
XANDER  
_She clings  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She nev-_  
LEELEE:   
_His eyes are beady!_  
XANDER:   
_This is my verse, hello!  
She-_

Leelee begins to dance in flapper style.

LEELEE: (spoken) Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!

Xander joins the dance and they dance together around the apartment.

BOTH:   
_You know..._  
XANDER:   
_You're quite the charmer._  
LEELEE:   
_My knight in armour_.  
XANDER:  
_You're the cutest of the Scoobies  
With your lips as red as rubies_  
_And your firm yet supple-_catches himself  
_Tight embrace!_

They resume dancing, then go to opposite sides of the dining room table and sit.

LEELEE:   
_He's swell_  
XANDER:   
_She's sweller_  
LEELEE:   
_He'll always be my feller_  
XANDER:   
_That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified._  
LEELEE:  
_I've read this tale  
There's wedding, then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide._

They get up, crawl across the table toward each other.

BOTH:  
_I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there's these fears I've can't quell_

They sit with their backs pressed against each other.

XANDER:   
_Is she looking for a pot of gold?_  
LEELEE:   
_Will I look good when I've gotten old?_stands up  
XANDER:  
_Will our lives become too stressful if I'm never that successful?  
_LEELEE:   
_When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?_

They get up, resume dancing.

XANDER:   
_Am I crazy?  
_LEELEE:  
_Am I dreamin'?  
_XANDER:  
_Am I marrying a demon?  
_BOTH:  
_We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell!  
So, thank god, I'll never tell!  
I swear that I'll never tell!_

They walk around the table, toward the couches in the living-room area.

XANDER:   
_My lips are sealed  
_LEELEE:   
_I take the Fifth  
_XANDER:   
_Nothing to see  
Move it along  
_BOTH:  
_I'll never  
Tell!_

They both fall back onto the sofa, clutching each other and laughing fake Hollywood-musical laughs.

((End of Song: "I'll Never Tell"))

Cut to the streets of Briarwood. Leelee and Xander are on either side of Daggeron, all walking down the street. Leelee and Xander both talking at once.

XANDER: It's a nightmare.  
LEELEE: It has to be stopped.  
XANDER: It's a plague. It's like a nightmare about a plague.  
LEELEE: It was like we were being watched.  
XANDER: It's like, I didn't wanna be saying things-  
LEELEE: Like there was a wall missing-  
XANDER: -but they just kept pouring out.  
LEELEE: -in our apartment.  
XANDER: And they rhymed and they were mean and  
LEELEE: Like there were only three walls and not a fourth wall and  
XANDER: My eyes are not beady!  
LEELEE: My toes are not hairy!

They stop talking over each other.

XANDER: Daggeron, you've got to stop it.  
DAGGERON: Well, I am looking into some leads, and I-  
LEELEE: It's just, clearly our number is a retro pastiche that's never going to be a breakaway pop hit.  
XANDER: Work with me, Frog man. Give me an axe and show me where to point it.

We hear Udonna singing but we can't see her or make out the words yet.

DAGGERON: Well now, Xander, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned about some disturbing things. Basically-

They continue talking in the background as we focus on a Udonna who is standing by her car singing to a policeman. The cop is writing her a parking ticket and we see that her car is parked next to a fire hydrant. As she sings we can see Daggeron, Xander, and Leelee standing and talking in background.

((Song: "The Parking Ticket"))

UDONNA:

_I've been having a bad, bad day_

_Come on won't you put that pad away  
I'm asking you please no  
It isn't right, it isn't fair  
There was no parking anywhere  
I think that hydrant wasn't there_  
cop gives her the ticket  
_Why can't you let it go?   
I think I've paid more than my share_

_I'm just a poor girl don't you care_

_Hey I'm not wearing underwear_

((End of Song: "The Parking Ticket"))

She continues singing in the background as Xander, Leelee, and Daggeron resume walking and talking.

XANDER: As in burnt up? Somebody set people on fire? That's nuts!  
LEELEE: I don't know. One more verse of our little ditty and I would've been looking for a gas can.  
DAGGERON: Well, clearly emotions are running high. (We see people in background dancing together) But as far as I can tell these people burnt up from the inside, spontaneously combusted. (Three street sweeper men in background dancing with brooms) I've only seen the one. I was able to examine the body while the police were taking witness arias.  
XANDER: Okay, but we're sure that the things are related: the singing and dancing, and burning and dying.

They stop walking. The street sweepers continue their dance in background.

DAGGERON: We're not sure of much. Maddie's looking for leads at the local demon haunts, at least ... in theory she is, but ... she doesn't seem to-  
XANDER: She's easing back into it. We pulled her out of an untold hell dimension. Ergo the weirdness. The important thing is to be there for her.  
DAGGERON: (shakes head) I'm helping her as much as I can, but, uh...

Leelee pats Daggeron awkwardly on the shoulder.

Cut to Nick's crypt. Maddie enters. Nick emerges from his underground lair.

NICK: The sun sets and she appears. (Climbs up the rest of the way) Come to serenade me?  
MADDIE: So you know what's going on.  
NICK: Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago demon making like Yma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. (Holds up a bottle of whiskey) Drink?  
MADDIE: A world of no. (Sits) So any idea what's causing this?  
SPIKE: (disappointed) Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.  
MADDIE: What else would I wanna pump you for? (Cringes) I really just said that, didn't I?  
NICK: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk.

Nick walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Maddie.

NICK: Don't know a thing.  
MADDIE: (frowns) What's up? You're all bad 'n moody.  
NICK: Nothing. Glad you could stop by.

He makes a gesture toward the door. Maddie stays seated, looks at him.

NICK: (defensive) It's nothing.  
MADDIE: What?

((Song: "Rest In Peace"))

NICK:  
(verse one)  
_I died  
So many years ago._  
Nick looks surprised to hear himself singing. Maddie rolls her eyes  
_But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so_shakes his head, closes the door  
_And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
Mmm, mmm._  
(verse two)  
_You're scared.  
Ashamed of what you feel_  
Maddie not looking at him  
_And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal_  
Now she looks at him, frowns  
_Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
It doesn't make it real._points to his head

Maddie looks at him, then looks away. Nick rolls his eyes in annoyance.

SPIKE:  
(verse three)  
_That's great.  
But I don't wanna play._walks over to a coffin  
_'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only dead to you_jumps up to sit on the coffin  
_I'm saying stay away_lies down on the coffin, crosses arms over his chest  
_And let me rest in peace._

Nick jumps up and the song takes on an angry rock beat for the refrain.

NICK: (refrain)  
_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep_  
grabs whiskey bottle and throws it against the wall. Maddie jumps up  
_Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down_advancing on Maddie  
_But I can't find my sweet release_  
turns away from her with an angry gesture  
_So let me rest in peace!_

Maddie looks annoyed, turns toward the door, but Nick intercepts her.

NICK: (verse four)  
_You know  
You've got a willing slave_goes to his knees  
_And you just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave._Maddie rolls her eyes  
_But till you do I'm telling you,_stands up  
_Stop visiting my grave_  
angrily  
_And let me rest in peace_.

Nick yanks the door open again.

Cut to the graveyard. A group of men carry a coffin along. A few dozen yards away we see Nick and Maddie walking along side-by-side.

NICK: (bridge)  
_I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast_  
exchanges a look with Maddie  
_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed_looking at Maddie  
_If my heart could beat, it would break my chest_  
they stop walking  
_But I can see you're unimpressed_  
angrily _So leave me be._

Nick jumps up onto the coffin being carried by the men.

NICK: (refrain)  
_And let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep_

The pall-bearers tip the coffin and Nick tumbles off the end of it, bounces to his feet and shifts into vamp face.

NICK:  
_Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep_

He rampages through the mourners, tossing their folding-chairs aside. The people scatter.

NICK:  
_I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release..._

He grabs the priest, stares at him. Maddie comes up behind Nick, grabs him and turns him around. His face is back to normal.

Nick and Maddie tumble backward into the open grave. Nick lands on his back with Maddie on top of him.

NICK:  
_Let me rest in peace.  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?_

((End of Song: "Rest In Peace."))

They still lie in the grave with Maddie on top. She stares at Nick for a moment, then gets off him, leaps out of the grave and runs off. Nick pokes his head up out of the grave to watch her go.

NICK: (spoken) So ... you're not staying then?

Cut to Clare's bedroom. Clare is dumping stuff out of her schoolbag. Chip watches from the doorway. Chip has the "forget" herb pinned to his shirt.

CHIP: Lotta homework?  
CLARE: Ah, math. It seemed cool when we were singing about it.  
CHIP: (smiles) Vida said they have a lead on the whole musical extravaganza evil. This demon that can be summoned, some sort of Lord of the Dance. (grins) Oh, but not the scary one. Just a demon.  
CLARE: Um ... do they know who summoned it?  
CHIP: They don't even know its name yet. But Vida will find out. She's the brainy type. (smiles)  
CLARE: Hm. (smiles at Chip) I'm glad you guys made up.  
CHIP: What?  
CLARE: That fight you guys had about magic and stuff? It gives me belly rumblings when you guys fight.  
CHIP: (confused) Clare, Vida and I never fought about-  
CLARE: It's okay. It's just ... you guys are so great together. I just hate it when you-

Chip puts his hand to the herb on his shirt, removes it.

((Song: "Dawn's Lament"))

CLARE: But that was the only fight I've seen you guys have anyway. But I'm still glad it's over.  
CHIP: (staring at the herb) Clare, I, um ... there's something I need at the shop. Will you be okay for a little while?  
CLARE: Yes. The fifteen-year-old can spend a half an hour alone in her locked house.  
CHIP: I-I won't be gone long.

Chip leaves.

Clare goes over to a side table, opens a small wooden box. It's filled with stuff she has taken from Rootcore. She takes out the necklace from before and puts it on, looks at herself in the mirror.

DAWN: (sings)

_Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care? _

She turns around to find Necrolai standing behind her. We see that Imperius and Morticon are there too. They throw a bag over Clare's head. She continues screaming, muffled.

Blackout.

A/N: So there you go. The next one should be up in at least a week. I've finished my exams so I have more time until I have to go back from my exam leave on the 1st of July. I can't wait for my results in August. Yeah.

**Archangel: **+Rolls eyes+

**Caitlin**+Glares+ Bet you couldn't pass any exams.

**Archangel: **+Scoffs+ Yeah right. I could do better than you.

**Caitlin: **I have to go. I'm about to beat up my split personality and I really don't want you to see it. Please review.

-Archangel/Caitlin


	4. Act III

A/N: Sorry its taken so long. Had a lot going on. Moving into fith year, getting lockers, blazer, common room money.

**Archangel: **See you couldn't pay me to go to school.

**Caitlin: **Shut up, Arcie. As you can see I just haven't had time. But anyway here is the next part.

**Act III**

Open on the Rock Porium. Pan down to reveal Clare asleep on the counter. She suddenly jerks awake, sits up, begins to do a ballet dance.

She leaps down off the counter and is confronted by Necrolai. They do a ballet-ish dance that basically represents Clare trying to escape and Necrolai stopping her. Morticon and Imperius appear and join the dance. They surround Clare as she huddles close to the floor. Then they fling her and she goes sliding across the floor, stopping beside the stage. We see Koragg's feet in red pants and black-and-white dance shoes. They begin to do a tap-dance number, dance down the stairs and toward Clare... Meanwhile the camera moves up to reveal Koragg. He dances around to the other side of Clare.

((Song: "What You Feel."))

KORAGG:  
_Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my ... style?_

He snaps his fingers and his red suit turns to a purple one.

KORAGG:  
_Why don't you come and play?  
I guarantee a..._

He reaches up to his face, pulls off his mouth and holds the disembodied mouth in Clare's face. She stares in shock as the mouth continues singing.

KORAGG: _...great big smile._

The mouth disappears from his hand and reappears in its normal place.

KORAGG:  
_I come from the  
Imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your_  
_Invocation_[holds up a scroll covered with writing  
_So what do you say?  
Why don't we dance awhile?_

He dances over to Clare, gestures at her, then dances away again.

KORAGG:  
_I'm the hot swing  
I'm the twist and shout_  
[tap dances  
_When you gotta sing,  
When you gotta ... let it out._  
[shot of the Necrolai, Imperius and Morticon dancing to the tune  
_You call me and I come a-running_[dances back toward Clare  
_I turn the music on  
I bring the fun in_  
[makes a string-pulling gesture at Clare, who gets up  
_Now we're partyin'_  
_That's what it's all about._[chuckles

He dances toward Clare and she dances backward.

KORAGG: _'Cause I know ... what you feel, girl._

He puts his arms around her and they dance together. Clare looks scared.

KORAGG: _I know just what you feel, girl._

He spins Clare away, she dances a few steps away from him.  
CLARE: (spoken, nervous) So ... you're like a good demon? Bringing the fun in?

Koragg laughs, shakes his head "no."

KORAGG:  
_All these melodies ..._[Clare sits  
_They go on too long  
Then that energy_  
[Necrolai, Imperius and Morticon doing a dance-fight  
_Starts to come on way too strong  
All those hearts laid open, that must sting_  
[a door appears beside Koragg, he reaches for the knob  
_Plus, some customers just start combusting_

Koragg opens the door and a charred smoking corpse falls through it. Clare stares in horror.

KORAGG:  
_That's the penalty_[dances back over to her  
_When life is but a song._  
[dancing up very close to Clare, she looks very nervous  
_You brought me down into this town  
So, when we blow this scene  
Back we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen_

Koragg makes a gesture and Clare's clothing turns to a satiny ball gown.  
KORAGG:  
_'Cause I know what you feel, girl_[dances up onto the stage  
CLARE:  
_No, you see  
You and me  
Wouldn't be very regal_  
KORAGG:  
_I'll make it real, girl_[dancing around the stage  
CLARE:  
_What I mean  
I'm fifteen  
So this queen thing's illegal_  
KORAGG[jumps back onto the floor  
_I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft-shoe in_  
CLARE:  
_Well, that's great  
But I'm late  
And I'd hate to delay her_  
KORAGG[dancing around her  
_Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle _  
CLARE:  
_She'll get pissed  
If I'm missed  
See, my sister's the Slayer_

Koragg stops in mid-kick, looks surprised, stops dancing, turns to Clare.

((End of song "That's What It's All About."))

KORAGG: (spoken) The Slayer?  
CLARE: (nods, nervously) Yuh-huh.  
KORAGG: (chuckles, turns to Necrolai, Imperius and Morticon) Find her. Tell her ... tell her everything. (Clare looks nervous) Just get her here. I want to see the Slayer burn.

Clare looks alarmed.

KORAGG: (sings)

_Now we're partying. That's what it's all about. _

Cut to the workout room in Rootcore. Daggeron holds a large piece of wood. Maddie kicks it in two.

DAGGERON: Good. Good.  
MADDIE: I feel like I should ... bow, or ... have honour or something.  
DAGGERON: It may seem hokey, but we need to work on precision and concentration as much as power. (goes to put the wood down) We're still not sure what we're facing.  
MADDIE: (puts one leg up on the horse, stretches) Oh, you'll figure it out. I'm just worried this whole session's gonna turn into some training montage from an 80's movie.  
DAGGERON: Ah. Well, if we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away. (picks up a towel) Anyway, I don't think we need to work that much on your strength.  
MADDIE: Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse. (doing a handstand on the horse)  
DAGGERON: (pauses) Have you spoken to Clare about that incident at Halloween?

Maddie leaps down from the horse, frowns.  
MADDIE: Oh. I thought you took care of that. (stretching her arms)  
DAGGERON: (softly) Right.  
MADDIE: (oblivious) What would I do without you?

Daggeron looks pensive, turns and begins to walk toward a set of weapons in a display case on the wall.  
MADDIE: Okay. I'm ready.

((Song: "Standing"))

DAGGERON:  
_You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep pretending, but you just can't hide_  
[picks up something from weapons case  
_I know I said that I'd be standing by your side_  
[walks toward Maddie  
_But I..._

Daggeron throws a small knife at Maddie. She leans backward, lets it fly past her.

DAGGERON:  
_Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill  
_[throws another knife, which she deflects with one hand  
_And you can meet it, but you never will  
_[walking back toward the weapons  
_And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
_[looks at her as she stands waiting  
_But I...  
_[walks back, throws another knife, Maddie kicks it aside in slow-motion  
_I wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land._  
[Maddie still kicking in slow-mo  
_Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand_[reaching out his hand, then pulls it back  
_Wish I could stay here  
But now I understand_  
[walks closer as Maddie does a handspring and then a split in slow-mo  
_I'm standing in the way._

As Daggeron continues singing, we cut to the magic shop. Chip walks in as Vida has her back turned. Vida doesn't see Chip.

DAGGERON: _The cries around you, you don't hear at all _

Chip walks quickly toward the back, crying, looking at the herb in his hand, begins to climb the steps to the loft.

DAGGERON: _'Cause you know I'm here to take that call _

Cut back to the workout room. Daggeron walks around the perimeter in regular speed as Maddie does flips across the centre of the room in slow-mo.

DAGGERON:  
_So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
But I..._  
[Maddie punching the punching bag in slow-mo as Daggeron walks around her  
_I wish I could lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I've been standing in the way._

Maddie walks right up in front of Daggeron, shaking her hair out, still in slow-mo.  
DAGGERON: _I'm just standing ... in the way._

((End of song "Standing In The Way."))

Maddie returns to regular speed.

MADDIE: (spoken) Did you just say something?

Cut to the loft. Chip looks through a book. He holds the piece of dried herb up to a picture of the same herb.

Close shot on the book. The herb is labelled "_Lethe's Bramble_. Used for augmenting spells of forgetting and mind control."

((Song: "Under Your Spell/Standing Reprise"))

CHIP:  
_I'm under your spell  
God, how can this be?  
Playing with my memory_  
[turns, goes to the edge of the loft and looks down  
_You know I've been through hell  
Vida, don't you see?_  
[below, we see Maddie go over to Vida and greet her  
_There'll be nothing left of me  
You made me believe_.  
[Daggeron emerges from the back, overlaps with Chip's last word  
DAGGERON: _Believe me, I don't wanna go_  
DAGGERON/CHIP: _And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so_  
[shot of Vida and Maddie talking, oblivious to the singing  
DAGGERON/CHIP: _But we both know _

Chip comes down the stairs and Daggeron sits at the table as they sing.

DAGGERON: _Wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand _

CHIP: _Wish I could trust that it was just this once  
But I must do what I must  
I can't adjust to this disgust  
We're done and I just _

DAGGERON/CHIP:  
_Wish I could stay_  
[Chip reaches the ground level, Daggeron stands up  
_Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay_  
[They both walk toward the front of the store. Another shot of Maddie and Vida talking  
DAGGERON/CHIP:  
_Wish I could stay..._  
((End of Song "Under Your Spell/Wish I Could Stay Reprise"))

Chip and Daggeron stand side-by-side as their song ends. Suddenly Nike bursts into Rootcore pulling Imperius. Everyone turns to look.

NICK: Lookie lookie what I found.  
CHIP: Is-is this the demon guy?  
VIDA: (happily) Chip!

Chip ignores her. Vida looks surprised. Xander and Leelee emerge from the back.  
NICK: Works for him. Has a nice little story for the Slayer, don't you? Come on, then. (shoves Imperius forward) Sing.  
The music swells up dramatically as if to introduce a big musical number, but the Imperius simply speaks in his normal voice.

IMPERIUS: My master has the Slayer's sister hostage at the Rock Porium because she summoned him and at midnight he's going to take her to the underworld to be his queen.  
DAGGERON: What does he want?  
IMPERIUS: (indicates Maddie) Her.  
NICK: (scoffs) If that's all you've got to say, then-

Nick tries to grab Imperius but he breaks free and runs off.

NICK: (surprised) Strong. Someday he'll be a real mummy's boy.  
MADDIE: So. Clare's in trouble. Must be Tuesday.  
CHIP: I-I just left her for a few minutes.  
MADDIE: Oh, it's not your fault. So what's the plan?  
XANDER: Plan, schman. Let's mount up.  
DAGGERON: No.  
LEELEE: Uh, Clare may have had the wrong idea in summoning this creature, but ... I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals and, and they never end well. Well, maybe once.  
VIDA: We're not just gonna stay here.  
DAGGERON: Yes we are. (looks intently at Maddie) Maddie's going alone.  
NICK: (disgusted laugh) Gah! Don't be a stupid git. There is no-  
DAGGERON: If I want your opinion, Nick, I'll- (pauses to consider) I'll never want your opinion.  
VIDA: A little confusion spell could-  
CHIP: No! (Vida looks surprised) I mean, I don't think it'll help.  
NICK: (to Maddie) Look, forget them, Slayer. I've got your back.  
MADDIE: I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?  
XANDER: Spike sang a widdle song?  
LEELEE: Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?  
XANDER: Let it go, sweetie.  
NICK: (to Maddie, angrily) Fine. I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit.

Nick exits. Maddie looks at Daggeron.  
MADDIE: You're really not coming.  
DAGGERON: (walks up to her) It's up to you, Maddie.  
MADDIE: (upset) What do you expect me to do?  
DAGGERON: Your best.

Maddie stares at him.

Cut to the streets of Briarwood. It's dark, red lighting. Some people are doing an angry dance-fight. Pan down to focus on a garbage can with a fire burning inside it.

Maddie walks up in foreground, holds her hand out to the fire.

((Song: "Walk Through The Fire"))

MADDIE:  
_I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel?_[looking at her hand  
_My skin should crack and peel  
_[turns to glare at the camera  
_I want the fire back!_

Cut to the Rock Porium. Smoke swirls as Koragg shoves Clare into a chair, goes to sit in another chair beside her. Clare looks scared.

MADDIE:  
_Now through the smoke, she calls to me  
To make my way across the flame_  
[cut back to Maddie standing on the street  
_To save the day  
Or maybe melt away_  
_I guess it's all the same_  
(refrain)  
_So I will walk_[starts to walk _through the fire_  
_'Cause where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it-_

Cut to Nick sitting in an alley smoking a cigarette.

NICK: _The torch I bear is scorching me  
Maddie's laughing, I've no doubt_[takes a drag  
_I hope she fries  
I'm free if that bitch dies!_  
[tosses cigarette away angrily, then jumps up  
_I better help her out._[starts walking

Cut to the Rock Porium.  
KORAGG:  
_'Cause she is drawn to the fire.__  
__Some people_  
NICK:  
_She will_  
NICK/KORAGG:  
_never learn_.

[Nick walking down the street. Koragg standing up in the Rock Porium

NICK/KORAGG:  
_And she will walk through the fire  
And let it-_

Cut to Rootcore. Vida and Chip sit at the table not looking at each other. Daggeron stands behind the Xenotome.

DAGGERON:  
_Will this do a thing to change her?  
Am I leaving Clare in danger?  
Is my slayer too far gone to care?_  
XANDER:  
_What if Maddie can't defeat it?_  
ANYA:  
_Beady Eyes is right, we're needed!  
Or we could just sit around and glare._[looks at Vida and Chip

Daggeron comes out from behind the Xenotome, gives Vida and Chip a look. They get up, and they all start walking toward the door.

LEELEE/DAGGERON/CHIP/VIDA/XANDER: _We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So we will walk through the fire_

Cut to Maddie walking alone through an alley.

MADDIE: _So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
But why I froze, not one among them knows  
And never can be told. _

CHIP:  
_What can't we face...  
If we're together? _

The following sequence has Koragg split-screened with the Scoobies as they walk along the street singing. Basically whoever's singing at the moment is on screen.

LEELEE: _She came from the grave much graver_  
NICK: _First he'll kill her, then I'll save her_  
CHIP: _Everything is turning out so dark_  
NICK: _No, I'll save her, then I'll kill her_  
VIDA: _I think this line's mostly filler_  
DAGGERON:_What's it gonna take to strike a spark?_

MADDIE:_Going through the motions  
Walking through the part _

KORAGG:_ So one by one they turn to me  
The distant redness as their guide __But what they'll find  
Ain't what they had in mind.  
It's what they have inside._

MADDIE: _These endless days are finally ending in a blaze _

KORAGG: _She will come to me. _

MADDIE/LEELEE/DAGGERON/NICK/CHIP/VIDA/XANDER:  
_And we are caught in the fire_  
[Maddie walking down the street alone  
_The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire_  
[The Scoobies walking down the street. A fire engine goes by behind them with lights flashing  
_And let it  
Burn  
Let it burn_  
[Nick jumps over a fence, is in an alley  
_Let it burn  
Let it burn!_

Maddie kicks down the door of the Rock Porium. It smashes to pieces.

KORAGG(spoken): Showtime! (chuckles)

Blackout.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and keep reading.


	5. Act IV

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken so long to up date but theresults and then I had a bereavement in my family. My Godmother passed away. We didn't expect it and the funeral was yesterday so...

**Archangel:** +pats Caitlin on the back+ She will be sorely missed.

**Caitlin:** +nods+ Anyway must answer the review like a good author should.

**CindyRussell27**: Thanks for the review and sorry for not updating sooner.

**SierraTangoCharlie**: Glad your still with me and still loving it.

**Pyro007**: Thanks for the review and I love the name.

**Archangel: **You can say that again

**Caitlin:** Could but won't. And so the penultament inslament. Enjoy.

**Act IV**

Maddie walks into the Rock Porium, looks around, sees Koragg and Clare sitting in chairs by the DJ Decks.

KORAGG: I love a good entrance.  
MADDIE: How are you with death scenes?

Koragg just chuckles. Maddie walks a little closer.

MADDIE: You got a name?  
KORAGG: I've got a hundred.  
MADDIE: Well, I ought to know what to call you if you're gonna be my brother-in-law.  
CLARE: Maddie, I swear I didn't do it.  
MADDIE: Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. (Koragg looks at her) I am.  
CLARE: What? (Koragg looks interested, sits forward)  
MADDIE: (to Koragg) Deal's this. I can't kill you? You take me to Hellsville in her place.  
KORAGG: (scoffs) What if I kill you?  
MADDIE: (deadpan) Trust me. Won't help.  
KORAGG: Hm, that's gloomy!  
MADDIE: That's life.  
KORAGG: (chuckles) Come now, is that really what you feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?  
MADDIE: I think you already know.

((Song: "Something to Sing About"))

MADDIE: (verse one, ballad-like melody)  
_Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts_  
[unbuttons her jacket, opens it  
_We open up our hearts._  
[drops jacket to the floor  
_It's all right  
If some things come out wrong_  
[looks over, Necrolai holding a broom and Imperius and Morticon holding CD's  
_We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along._  
The beat changes to a harsh hard-rock tune with lots of electric guitar. Necrolai, Imperius and Morticon attack.

BUFFY:  
_Where there's life_[grabs broom from Necrolai, hits her  
_There's hope  
Every day's_[elbows Imperius  
_A gift  
Wishes can_[kicks Morticon  
_Come true  
Whistle while_[punches Necrolai, she goes down  
_You work_[hits Imperius with broom he goes down  
_So hard_[kicks Morticon  
_All day_[throws broom, impales Morticon

Back to the original ballad melody.

MADDIE: _To be like other girls_.

Daggeron, Leelee, Xander, Vida, and Chip run in.

MADDIE:  
_To fit in in this glittering world._[Koragg watching, listening  
_Don't give me songs._

DAGGERON: (spoken) She needs backup. Leelee, Chip.  
BUFFY: _Don't give me songs_.  
Leelee and Chip take up positions behind Maddie to be her backup singers and dancers. The three of them move in sync.  
MADDIE:  
_Give me something to sing about._  
LEELEE/CHIP:   
_Ahhhhh..._  
MADDIE:   
_I need something to sing about._  
LEELEE/CHIP:   
_Ahhhhh..._

More dancing. The hard-rock beat returns. The three dance to it for a minute, then return to the first dance and the ballad.

MADDIE: (verse two)  
_Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse._  
[Leelee and Chip stop dancing, move to background  
[Maddie puts up a hand as if to shield herself from the sight of her friends  
_Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for._  
Back to the hard-rock tune. Maddie continues dancing alone.

MADDIE:  
_All the joy  
Life sends  
Family  
And friends  
All the twists  
And bends  
Knowing that  
It ends  
Well that  
Depends_

Back to the ballad melody.

MADDIE:  
_On if they let you go_  
[looking around at the Scoobies  
_On if they know enough to know_  
[walking up the steps to the DJ Decks  
_That when you've bowed  
You leave the crowd._  
She walks up onto the platform, looks back at the others, then at Koragg still sitting. He makes his string-pulling gesture. Maddie walks right up to him.

MADDIE: (verse three, new melody)  
_There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of Heaven._  
[looks back at the others. Daggeron and Xander looking surprised  
_So that's my refrain_.  
[Vida looking horrified  
_I live in Hell_  
[Xander looking horrified  
_'Cause I've been expelled  
From Heaven  
I think I was in Heaven_  
[Vida looking horrified  
_So give me something to sing about._  
[Whirls around to look at Koragg  
_Please  
Give me something..._

Koragg shakes his head. Maddie gives a desperate look, turns and flips off the platform onto the floor. The hard-rock tune returns with the electric guitars playing a wild riff. Maddie dances, faster and faster. Clare watches in dismay. Koragg leans forward expectantly.

Maddie spins wildly round and round and round, smoke begins to curl off her.

Suddenly Nick appears, stops her by grabbing her upper arms. Maddie gives him a desperate unhappy look.

NICK: (verse four, same melody as verse three)  
_Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living_  
[brushes hair back from her face  
_You'll get along_  
[Clare stands up  
_The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living_  
[Maddie looks about to cry  
_You have to go one living  
So one of us is living._

Maddie stares at Nick. Clare walks forward to the edge of the stage.

CLARE: (spoken) The hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it.

Maddie looks at Clare, then back at Nick.

Shot of Chip trying to comfort Vida.

Last few chords.

((End of Song "Life's A Show."))

Koragg applauds.

KORAGG: Now that was a show-stopping number. (Maddie and Nick turning to look at him) Not quite the fireworks that I was looking for.  
VIDA: Get out of here.  
KORAGG: Mm, I smell power. (stands) I guess the little missus and I should be on our way. (Clare backing away from him in fear, sitting back down)  
DAGGERON: That's never going to happen.  
KORAGG: (chuckling) I don't make the rules. She summoned me.  
CLARE: (to Koragg) I so did not. (to others) He keeps saying that.  
KORAGG: You have my talisman on, sweet thing.

Koragg reaches to touch the necklace Clare is wearing. She cringes in fear, cowers away from him.

CLARE: (very nervous) Oh, but, no, I, I, um, uh, this, at, at Rootcore, on the floor, I was, I was cleaning, and I ... forgot ... but ... I didn't summon anything.  
KORAGG: Well now, that's a twist.  
DAGGERON: If it was in Rootcore ... then one of us probably...

Beat. They all look around at each other.

Slowly Xander raises his hand.

LEELEE: Xander?!  
XANDER: Well, I didn't know what was gonna happen! I just thought there were gonna be dances and songs. (to Leelee) I just wanted to make sure we'd... we'd work out. (nervous smile) Get a happy ending.  
KORAGG: (chuckling) I think everything worked out just fine.  
XANDER: Does this mean that I have to... (gulp) be your queen? (Leelee looks anxious)  
KORAGG: It's tempting. (Xander looking apprehensive) But I think we'll waive that clause just this once.

Xander is intensely relieved. Everyone else just continues watching Koragg.

KORAGG: Big smiles everyone! You beat the bad guy.

He does a quick spin.

((Song: "What You Feel Reprise"))

KORAGG: (same tune as his first number)  
_What a lot of fun  
You guys have been real swell_  
[chuckles, begins dancing  
_And there's not a one  
Who can say this ended well_  
[Maddie and Nick watching  
_All those secrets you've been concealing_  
[Vida, Chip, Daggeron, and Xander watching  
_Say you're happy now,  
Once more with feeling.  
Now I gotta run  
See you all..._

He turns into a purple ball of light that swirls around their heads, leaving a purple sparkly trail. They watch it go.

KORAGG: _...in heeeeeeell!_

((End of Song "See You In Hell."))

Everyone stands around looking kind of shell-shocked.

Clare walks across the platform in foreground with the others in background.

((Song: "Where Do We Go From Here?"))

CLARE:   
_Where do we go ... from here?_[walks to the steps and down  
MADDIE/NICK:  
_Where do we go ... from here?_  
DAGGERON:  
_The battle's done  
And we kind of won_  
DAGGERON/CHIP:  
_So we sound our victory cheer  
Where do we go from here?_  
LEELEE/XANDER:  
_Why is the path unclear  
When we know home is near?_

They all move to stand in a line side-by-side in front of the counter.

ALL:  
_Understand we'll go hand in hand_[all join hands  
_But we'll walk alone in fear_. [all release hands and walk off in different directions  
DAGGERON:  
_Tell me!_  
ALL:  
_Where do we go from here?  
When does the end appear?_

They all make a dance gesture with their arms.

Close on Nick. In the middle of singing "appear" he suddenly stops, scoffs, puts his arm down.

NICK: (spoken) Bugger this.

Nick turns and leaves. The song continues without him.

ALL:  
_When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close on a kiss, god knows_

Cut to outside. Nick exits and begins walking down the street.

ALL: (faintly) _we can tell the end is near._

Maddie comes out of the Rock Porium after Nick.

BUFFY: (spoken) Hey.  
ALL: (faintly) _Where do we go from here?_

((End of Song "Where Do We Go From Here."))

NICK: (spoken) You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing. Get your kum-ba-yayas out.  
MADDIE: I don't want to.  
NICK: (sighs) The day you suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones.  
MADDIE: Nick...  
NICK: Look, you don't have to say anything.

MADDIE: (sings) _I touch the fire and it freezes me._

Nick looks surprised. They walk toward each other.

NICK: (sings) _I died..._

MADDIE:_I look into it and it's black  
This isn't real_

_But I just want to..._

SPIKE: _So many years ago._

_But you can make me..._

MADDIE/SPIKE: _Feel_

As they hold the last note on "feel" they walk right up to each other. They finish the song and kiss passionately.

ALL: (singing) _Where do we go from here?_

The words "The End" flash on the screen, then an image of curtains that draw closed over Maddie and Nick as they continue kissing.

Blackout.

A/N: Just the Epilogue to go. Hope you've all enjoyed the ride. Please review and check out the end credits on YouTube. O.K. now I need everyone's opinion on whether a sequal should be done with a new Ranger team and a new story. Please vote and possible ideas are welcome although I must say I have one in mind.


	6. Epilogue

Sorry this took so long guys but school/uni now and massive computer problems stopped me. It's now done so enjoy the full thing. Thanks to everyone for the support and I hope to keep writing if I can actually sit down and finish writing something.

********************************************

The red haze that had descended over Briarwood evaporated. The Red Spell Seal that levitated over the area of Briarwood began to shrink at a rapid rate. It passed over the inhabitants of the town and through Rootcore until it spun slowly over the Book of the Forgotten before being absorbed into the old, dusty pages of the book which snapped shut, sending dust floating to the floor. The citizens of Briarwood began to awaken from the slumber that had befallen them. Inside Rootcore everyone awakened and looked around. Nick and Maddie stared at each other as did Chip and Vida. Daggeron rubbed his head and looked over at Xander. Udonna and Clare shared a glance. Everyone stood up and stood around the book that lay on the table. Then they all glared angrily at Xander. He took a step back.

"What?" he said in a mock innocent tone.

"We'll deal with you later Xander," Nick said, looking at him with an annoyed look on his face, before turning to Udonna, "Can we get rid of this?" He pointed to the book.

"We cannot destroy it," she said. The others groaned.

"What should we do with it?" Maddie asked. Udonna thought for a moment.

"We will have to bury it," Udonna said, "Deep underground so it cannot be found." She looked to the rangers.

"I'll do it," Xander said, getting out his Mystic Morpher, "Since I caused this." He pointed his Mystic Morpher at the book. "_Subter Unwer._" The book evaporated in a green light. "There we go," Xander said, putting his Morpher away, "It should be 200 feet below Rootcore."

"Very good Xander," Daggeron said, "But you still caused this mess." Xander lowered his head. "So as your punishment," Daggeron said smiling, "You will be in charge of cleaning out Fire Heart's cave." The others began to laugh at the look of horror on Xander's face. As if on que Fire Heart let out a roar. They stopped laughing as inside the Crystal Ball on the table a black mist swirled around.

"Evil is in Briarwood," Udonna said.

"Let's go Rangers," Daggeron said and the Mystics all left Rootcore. Clare and Udonna looked at each other. Clare smiled.

"I didn't know I could sing."

_The End_


End file.
